Blue sky, Green planet
by KinSinja
Summary: Alla änglar föddes med vingar, men enligt vad en profesia sa att när två tvillingpojkar föddes under fullmånen, en med och en utan vingar. Så skulle dörren öppnas...
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

'Äntligen står jag här, detta är min dröm. Att bli ledare för min egen grupp. Det känns så skönt. Leon och Cloud litar på mig, så jag måste ta uppdraget på allvar, annars får jag kanske gå tillbaka till skolan igen'

Roxas tog på sig sina skydd för flygturen. De skulle leta reda på den östra nyckelbäraren. Nyckeln var av guld, det var en krona i en tjock kedja.

Roxas tittade på sina gruppmedlemmar, de var fyra stycken. En var en budbärare som kunde flyga snabbare än vanliga änglar, Roxas kände inte henne så bra. Hon hette Kira.

Roxas kände en klapp på ryggen, han vände sig om och såg Demyx, han har ljusbrunt hår, som stod upp i en liten tuppkam, han hade mörkblåa ögon. Hans ljusblåa vingar låg fint på hans rygg.

Han hade precis som alla andra, svarta byxor, en svart tröja med hål för vingarna. Tjejernas tröja var kortare så de visade naveln.

"Redo, Roxy?" Roxas nickade som svar. "Demyx, har du med dig allt" frågade en flicka med ljusblåa ögon, blont hår till axlarna.

Hon hade likadana kläder som de andra, men hennes kläder var vita. Hennes vingar var också vita.

"Allt e me, Namine" svarade Demyx. Namine log och började sträcka ut sina vingar, Demyx gjorde samma sak.

Roxas gick fram till den sista i gruppen, han hade mörklila hår som hängde framför hans vänstra öga. Resten av håret var kort. Hans ögon var lila och hans vingar var mörklila.

Hans namn är Zexion och är en av de starkaste änglarna. Det var han som skulle se till så att Roxas in te gjorde något fel i hans första uppdrag.

"E du klar, Zexion?" frågade Roxas. "Ja, vi kan ge oss av nu" svarade Zexion.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Bip, bip, bip…

Bip, bip, bip…

Bip, bip, bi-…

Sora hade precis stängt av väckarklockan, han satte sig upp i sängen. Han gnuggade sina ljusblåa ögon, sen satt han helt stilla.

Han blinkade en, två, tre gånger innan han räckte fram sin hand för att ta sina slitna ljusblåa jeans. Han tänkte på drömmen han drömde om natten innan.

Den är likadan som han har haft i flera veckor nu. Den är exakt likadan, det börjar alltid med att han ser några människor i skyn som flyger omkring, sen lyfter han med.

När han flyger så känns det fritt, sen blir det oväder. Himmeln blir röd, molnen svarta, åskan åker tvärs över himmeln och när han vänder sig om så är han ensam. Blixten träffar honom och han börjar falla.

'…'

Han stannar helt plötsligt, något kallt rann ner från hans rygg. Han drog försiktigt med handen över ryggen för att känna vad det var.

Han tog fram handen och stirrade på blodet som långsamt rann ner från hans hand. Han vände sig snabbt om och stirrade på madrassen, som var full av blod och av vita fjädrar…


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

En vecka senare…

"Slöa inte, Sora" sa en kille med långt rött hår. Han hade starka gröna ögon och hade upp och ner tårar i svart under ögonen, de var tatueringar. Han hade jeans, en röd tröja och vita skor.

"Ta det lugnt Axel" svarade Sora. Hans bruna hår var som vanligt, rufsigt. Hans blåa ögon stirrade på Axel. Hans blåa jeans och blåa t-shirt var lite smutsiga.

"Axel, sluta klaga på Sora" sa en kille med axellångt silvergrått hår. Hans lugg gömde hans blågråa ögon. Han hade mörka jeans och en svart t-shirt, där det stod: _My Chemical Romance _i röda bokstäver.

"Riku har rätt Axel. Kom igen nu Sora" sa en flicka med mörk rött hår till axlarna och ljusblåa ögon. Hon hade jeans och en lila topp.

"Vadå!? Jag har inte gjort något. Det är inte mitt fel att Sora slöar, Kairi" utbrast Axel. Riku skakade på huvudet. Sora, som äntligen hade kommit ifatt de andra, svarade "Jag slöar inte alls"

Kairi skrattade lite. De fortsatte längre in i skogen, de skulle klättra upp på berget som låg nära deras hus. Sora tittade åt sidan och såg någonting glittra till. "Kolla där!" ropade han.

"Vad är det, Sora?" frågade Kairi. "Jag vet inte" svarade Sora när han gick närmare. De andra följde efter. Sora tog tag i saken och höll upp de. Det var ett guld halsband med en platt krona.

"Den e häftig" sa Axel. "Vi kan lämna den hos polisen senare" sa Riku. "Ja" svarade Sora.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Vindarna rufsade till Roxas redan rufsiga blonda hår. Hans blåa ögon scannade himmeln efter mörkrets tjänare eller Heartless som de kallades. Tre grupper hade skickats ut för att hämta nycklarna till mörkrets port. Roxas grupp var en av de tre.

Trots att de behövde fyra nycklar för att låsa porten så skickades bara tre grupper ut. Kanske hade Leon, änglarnas ledare, den fjädre.

Om nyckelbäraren var död så skulle de ta Nyckeln och flyga tillbaka till änglarnas land, Cirotopia. Om bäraren levde så skulle de skydda honom/henne och sedan ta med bäraren till Cirotopia där inga

Heartless kunde ta nycklarna.

"Roxas, det finns Heartless där nere" sa Zexion och pekade på några träd. "Vi flyger ner" svarade Roxas. Gruppen gjorde vad han sa.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

"Undrar vems den är?" undrade Axel. "Har ingen aning" svarade Riku. "ssch" "Vad var det?" frågade Kairi. "Vadå?" frågade Axel.

"Ssch!" "Nu lät det igen" sa Sora nervöst. **"SSCH!!" **lät det om och om igen, sen plötsligt tystnade det. Vännerna gick närmare varandra, så de stod i en fyrkant.

Sen kom några svarta saker fram. De var runt en meter långa, de gick bredbent. De hade ett vitt hjärta med en vit pil igenom det som en tatuering på pannan. De hade stora vita ögon, men inga pupiler. De hade korta armar, smal kropp, ett stort huvud och två långa öron som såg ut som toppen på en häxhatt.

De var fem stycken som omringade dem. "Vad är det?" frågade Kairi. "Jag vet inte, Kairi" svarade Sora. När Riku tog ett steg bakåt så hoppade en av de svarta sakerna fram och rev honom på kinden, med deras knivliknande nalgar, så det började blöda.

"Riku!" ropade Kairi oroligt. "E du okej?" frågade Axel oroligt. "Ja, men vi borde inte röra på oss" svarade Riku. När han sa det så gick alla närmare dem. När vännerna såg att de skulle attakera så blundade de. Men inget kom.

De öppade ögonen och såg att fyra personer var framför dem och en annan lite längre bort. Framför Axel stod en kille med ljusbrunt hår, som stod upp i en liten tuppkam, han hade mörkblåa ögon. Han hade också ljusblåa vingar. Han hade svarta byxor och tröja.

Framför Kairi stod en tjej med ljusblåa ögon, blont hår till axlarna. Hon hade vita byxor, kort tröja och vita vingar. Framför Riku stod en kille med mörklila hår som hängde framför hans vänstra öga. Resten av håret var kort. Hans ögon var lila och hans vingar var mörklila. Hans kläder var också svarta.

Framför Sora stod en kille med rufsigt blont hår, blåa ögon med svarta vingar. Han hade också svarta kläder. Hans hår och Soras var ganska lika.

Den som stod framför Riku höll i två av sakerna, och resten av främlingarna höll också i vars en, förutom tjejen som stod längre bort. Personerna tryckte på sakernas huvud och de försvann.

Killen framför Sora vände sig mot vännerna och frågade "Är ni o...kej?" men han stannade mitt i okejet när han såg Sora. Han stod blixtstilla, han och Sora var som kopior. Den med lila hår ställde sig brevid den blonda killen och vinkade med handen framför ögonen.

"Uuh, Roxas? Roxas" sa han, men Roxas svarade inte. Killen suckade innan han slog till Roxas på huvudet. "Vad var det för, Zexion?" klagade Roxas när han vaknade till.

"Det var ditt eget fel, Roxas" sa den blonda tjejen när hon också slog till Roxas. "Inte du också, Namine?" klagade Roxas när han höll händerna om sitt huvud som skydd. Den sista killen och Namine skrattade lite.

"Ni e så tabbiga" klagade Roxas. "VAD VAR DET FÖR GREJER??" utbrast Axel plötsligt. "Det var bara några Heartless. Inget att oroa sig för. Förresten vilka är ni?" frågade Namine trevligt.

"Jag e Axel, det där e Riku" han pekade på Riku "Kairi" pekade på henne "och det e Sora" sa han när han pekade på Sora.

"Trevligt att träffas, jag heter Namine, den andra tjejen heter Kira. Killen med en tuppakam heter Demyx, den blonda heter Roxas och den sista heter Zexion" svarade Namine trevligt. "Haha, Zexion. Du blev sist" retade Roxas och Demyx, då fick Roxas ett till slag i huvudet.

"Varför slog du inte Demyx?" klagade Roxas, igen. "Han står längre bort" svarade Zexion lungt. "I alla fall, Kira kan du flyga och rapportera" frågade Roxas. "Javisst" svarade Kira när hon flög iväg.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

"Varför är ni här?" frågade Riku. "Det, får vi inte berätta för er" svarade Zexion. "Vad är det du håller i, Sora" frågade Demyx nyfiket.

"Det är en sak jag hittade" svarade han när han höll upp halsbandet. Roxas tog tag i den och ryckte den ur Soras händer. "Vad gör du? Den är ju Soras" sa Kairi när hon såg på Sora när han försökte ta tillbaka den.

"Hallå Zexion, kom och kolla på den" sa Roxas när han gick mot honom. Zexion tog halsbandet när Roxas räckte det mot honom, han stirrade på den en stund innan han sa: "Då kan vi sluta leta efter den"

"Efter vadå?" frågade Axel. "Vårt uppdrag var att leta reda på en av de fyra nycklarna. Så vi kan låsa mörkrets port, det är därifrån monstrerna kommer från. Vår ledare sa att vi skulle leta reda på nyckeln, skydda nyckelbäraren om han var vid liv och ta honom till vår ledare. Om han var död så skulle vi ta nyckeln, alltså guldhalsbandet med en krona, upp till himmelen" berättade Demyx glatt.

"**DEMYX!!**" skrek Roxas. De andra stirrade på Demyx, shockade eller arga och besvikna. "Du fick ju INTE prata om uppdraget. Det var ju det vi SA!!" skrek Roxas argt.

"Förlåt!! Det var inte meningen!" utbrast Demyx. "Vad menar ni?!" frågade Kairi oroligt. "Ta det lugnt, Kairi. Eftersom ni har halsbandet så måste vi skydda er, det är vår plikt. Så vi måste snart flyga till vår ledare" svarade Namine glatt.

"Vad menar du med vi?" frågade Axel nervöst. "Ni måste följa med så fort Kira kommer tillbaka" svarade Zexion.

"Hallå, Zexion. Varför är Roxas och Sora så lika varandra?" frågade Demyx nyfiket. "Ja, varför liknar han mig?" frågade Sora och Roxas samtidigt de pekade på varandra. "Jag vet faktiskt inte" svarade han.

Roxas började darra, Demyx blev stilla som is innan han började springa runt och skrika: "AAAH!! DET ÄR VÄRLDENS UNDERGÅNG!!" Roxas hängde med: "ZEXION SOM INTE VET?! VI KOMMER ATT DÖ! AAH!" Zexion suckade.

"Vad menar de med det?" frågade Sora, man hörde när hans röst darra. De andra bara stirrade på Namine och Zexion. "Det är bara så att förra gången som Zexion inte kunde svara på en fråga så dog några tusen änglar" svarade Namine fortfarande glatt.

Demyx stannade framför Namine, tog tag i hennes axlar och började skacka henne fram och tillbaka. "HUR KAN DU VARA SÅ LUGN?! JAG VILL INTE DÖ ÄN!! JAG HAR INTE RETAT KLART! JAG HAR JU VÄRLDENS BÄSTA BUS SOM BARA VÄNTAR PÅ APRIL! Eller nästa månda" skrek Demyx förskräckt.

Han började springa igen men Namine tog tag i hans krage så han trillade ner på marken. Zexion gjorde samma sak med Roxas när han sprang nära honom. Zexion suckade igen.

"Men, kommer många att dö bara för att Zexion inte kunde svara på en fråga?!" utbrast Riku irriterat. "Ja, men Zexion vet allt" förklarade Roxas. "Kan inte vi gå tillbaka nu, killar?" frågade Kairi. "Det börjar bli mörkt"

"Nej" svarade Zexion. "Varför inte?" frågade Axel. "För att vi måste skydda er…" började Roxas. "Mot vadå?!" avbröt Sora.

"Mot Heartless! De tänker inte bara be snällt att få halsbandet. De tänker döda er, de har ju redan försökt. Tänk om vi inte hade varit i närheten, då skull de inte bara fått nyckeln, de hade också dödat er. Skulle ni vilja ha det så, i så fall kan vi hjälpa er med det" svarade Zexion irriterat.

Kairi, Axel, Riku och Sora blev shockade. De hade inte tänkt på vad som skulle ha hänt om änglarna inte hade kommit. Namine gick fram till Riku och gav honom ett plåster till kinden som hon hade i sin ficka. Zexion gick nära ett träd, satte sig mot det. Han tog fram en bok och började läsa. Hans lila vingar la sig fint mot trädet.

Namine gick och la sig bredvid Zexion på gräset, hon använde hennes vänstra vinge som ett täcke och hennes högra arm som kudde. Demyx satte sig mot ett annat träd och somnade.

Roxas satte sig ner i indian-ställning, de andra satte sig också ner, så de satt i en ring. "Förlåt" mumlade de. "Det är okej. Det är mitt fel, om jag inte skulle valt att vara ledare för gruppen så skulle ni kanske inte blivit inblandade" svarade Roxas. "Det är inte ditt fel Roxas" sa Kairi. "Okej" svarade han när han log.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

"Tjejen har rätt, Roxas. Det är inte ditt fel"

"Cloud!" utbrast Roxas när han ställde sig upp. "Vad gör du här?" Cloud hoppade ner från grenen han stod på. "Ni har säkert undrat varför Roxas och Sora liknar varandra, eller hur?" frågade han. "Ja" svarade Sora. "Kom här" sa Clod när han satte sig ner på gräset. Alla utom Zexion gjorde honom sällskap.

"Jo, det var så här: För tretton år sedan föddes två pojkar på en fullmånskväll. Men en föddes utan och den andra med vingar. Så jag och min bror, Leon, letade runt i böcker. Alla föddes ju med vingar… Efter ett tag hittade vi profesian. Det stog att när två tvillingpojkar föddes under fullmånen en med och en utan vingar så skulle mörkrets port öppnas. Alla heartless kommer från den porten. Om porten är öppen i mer än fjorton år så kan man aldrig mer stänga den. Fast det är bara tvillingarna som kan låsa porten med nycklarna" förklarade Cloud.

"För att skydda tvillingarna så skickade vi ner den som inte hade vingar ner till jorden. Och tvillingarna är Roxas och Sora, eller hur?" fortsatte Zexion medan han inte släppte boken med blicken. "Alldeles rätt, Zexion" svarade Cloud med ett leende.

"Så Roxas och jag är syskon?" frågade Sora chockat. "Tvillingar?" fortsatte Roxas lika chockat. "Ja" svarade Cloud. "Coolt" sa tvillingarna efter en stund.

"Så kommer ni eller?" frågade Cloud när han ställde sig upp och började vifta på sina vingar.


End file.
